


Come fosse un attimo

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Melancholy, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: L'infelicità era una condizione mentale a cui si era abituato tanto tempo prima.





	Come fosse un attimo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "[_Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/) indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** dirty talk || **lista:** kink  
Questa fanfiction partecipa alla challenge [_Il fiore si nasconde nell'erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo_](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58953874) indetta da [Torre di Carta](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/)  
**Tabella:** semplice | **fiore:** ortensia | **prompt:** ritorno di fiamma

Quando aveva accettato il lavoro nell'azienda W.i.n.g.s., Levi non avrebbe mai immaginato che il proprio supervisore, sarebbe stato un suo ex compagno di scuola. Né tanto meno che sarebbe stato il suo ex ragazzo.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere preparato, considerando che _sapeva_ ciò che aveva sempre animato Erwin Smith, ma la verità era che aveva sempre cercato di rimuovere dai propri ricordi quelli belli, perché era più facile pensare che fossero incompatibili, piuttosto che essere concordi nel fatto che a rovinare il loro rapporto fossero state cose che, se solo avessero voluto, si sarebbero risolte.  
Ovviamente, non si era neppure aspettato che i suoi nuovi colleghi lo invitassero a un'uscita nel fine settimana per bere qualcosa; invito che era stato esteso a tutto l'ufficio e al responsabile, che aveva accettato. Levi ricordava che Erwin fosse pressoché astemio per ragioni che andavano a ricercarsi in una famiglia con il vizio della dipendenza, dunque quando se lo vide seduto di fronte al bar, ne rimase sorpreso.  
Lui, d'altra parte, aveva sempre avuto una certa propensione per gli alcolici. Reggerli era facile, aveva una buona resistenza e sapeva quando era il momento di fermarsi, per evitare che da “brillo” diventasse “ubriaco”.  
Erwin ordinò una birra e poi un'altra e un'altra. Si fermò alla quarta, con grande disappunto di Levi: non avrebbe dovuto, ma gli importava. Ricordava fin troppo bene tutto ciò che quando era ragazzo gli aveva detto, quando ancora sembrava vulnerabile e lo lasciava entrare.  


_«_ _Se lo facessi anche io, finirei per non riconoscerti?_ _»_

  
Levi ricordava, eppure Erwin era lì. Quando la paura lo aveva preso tra le sue braccia? Era stato dopo che si erano lasciati? O era successo qualcos'altro, nella sua vita, che lo aveva reso diverso?  
Abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio bicchiere di scotch. Gli bruciava la gola il sapore, ma non gli aveva mai fatto granché effetto, eppure non aveva mai bevuto quando stava insieme a Erwin, consapevole di quanto la cosa lo ferisse, quanto fosse _difficile_ per lui, prigioniero di colpe che non aveva.  
Soppresse tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto dirgli, perché era cambiato, perché erano cambiati entrambi e lui non era più nessuno per giudicare la vita di quello sconosciuto, finendo il proprio bicchiere.  
Aveva chiacchierato un po' con Ral e Jeager, due colleghi abbastanza ciarlieri. La ragazza aveva persino cercato di flirtare, almeno fino a quando Levi non aveva dimostrato chiaro disinteresse, senza tuttavia ferirla, cercando di mantenere un rapporto amichevole e su un piano più di conoscenza, che non profondo.  
Erwin aveva fatto finta di non conoscerlo, o meglio i loro scambi erano stati molto disinteressati e freddi, quasi asettici, nella completa professionalità. Nessuno aveva capito che si conoscessero da prima, né tanto meno che avessero avuto una relazione, quando erano stati ragazzini.  
«Io vado.» annunciò «Ditemi quanto-»  
Petra Ral lo interruppe, anticipata quasi da Eren Jeager. «Oh, no! Ti abbiamo invitato e offriamo noi!» Levi annuì, rimettendo il portafogli nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni, per poi alzarsi. «Mi dispiace di non poter rimanere più a lungo.»  
Un altro dei suoi colleghi gli sorrise, scuotendo la testa. «Figurati, abiti distante no?»  
«Già. Buona serata allora.» non guardò nella direzione di Erwin, eppure il suo sguardo lo sentiva sotto la pelle, fin nelle ossa mentre usciva dal locale.  
  
Chiuse la porta di casa, appoggiandosi con la schiena e lasciandosi poi scivolare verso il pavimento. Era pulito, eppure un chiaro senso di malessere inconscio, lo fece spostare solo di poco, fino al tappeto e appoggiarsi al muro.  
Era stanco, ma dentro sentiva di nuovo la tempesta che aveva avuto dentro tanti anni prima, quando la storia con Erwin era stata chiusa definitivamente.  
Non ricordava la causa scatenante, erano passati più di dieci anni d'altra parte, ma era stato – come la maggior parte delle cose – un insieme di incomprensioni, che erano cresciute con l'ammissione di Erwin a un progetto universitario di tre anni in Europa. Levi ricordava di essere stato stupido, ma aveva solo sedici anni e paura di perdere l'unica persona che aveva creduto in lui e che gli aveva dato un futuro e un _noi_ in cui credere.  
Cose stupide, ma ormai era acqua passata. Doveva esserlo. Aveva avuto la sua vita, le sue storie; aveva trovato un lavoro ben retribuito e se anche non si era più sentito _al sicuro_ e _compreso_ da qualcun altro, viveva come ogni altro essere umano. L'infelicità era una condizione mentale a cui si era abituato tanto tempo prima.  
Il suono del campanello lo sorprese, non tanto per l'ora, quanto perché nessuno conosceva il posto dove abitata – o quasi.  
Avrebbe dovuto controllare dallo spioncino, ma l'istinto gli aveva già suggerito chi avrebbe trovato oltre la soglia della porta.  
Erwin Smith era proprio lì, davanti a lui; si ergeva nel suo quasi metro e novanta con il completo da lavoro, la cravatta un po' storta e i capelli scompigliati dopo una giornata in ufficio. Levi si permise di osservarlo per qualche istante in silenzio, riempendosi di quell'immagine, cercando le differenze degli anni che erano stati separati.  
I capelli erano leggermente più lunghi, meno ribelli forse rispetto a un tempo; la corporatura era più robusta, ma anche meno scultorea – chiaro segnale che avesse lasciato perdere la palestra o che facesse meno sport di un tempo... Ricordava la sua passione per le corse mattutine.  
E gli occhi. Si godette gli occhi di Erwin più di ogni altra cosa, perché erano sempre stati il suo punto debole: azzurri, di un colore così chiaro e limpido, da fargli desiderare fosse veramente il cielo, solo per avere la possibilità di volarci dentro.  
Il suo momento di introspezione fu interrotto dalla voce roca dell'uomo. «Non mi fai entrare?»  
Levi alzò un cipiglio, osservandolo. «Perché dovrei?»  
In qualche modo, quello bastò a mettere in crisi l'altro; probabilmente si era aspettato una reazione diversa, una risposta diversa. Se era rimasto lo stesso, si era preparato un discorso dettagliato, un piano con possibili pro e contro, prima di presentarsi davanti alla sua porta.  
Lo vide esitare. «Hai ragione... scusami-»  
«Entra.» lo interruppe, facendosi da parte, in modo che Erwin potesse entrare all'interno. Lo vide osservarsi intorno, probabilmente stupito che non ci fossero stati molti cambiamenti, nonostante gli anni. Lo vide persino togliersi le scarpe e prendere delle pantofole dalla scarpiera e, inconsciamente, sentì un groppo in gola quando ne estrasse quelle che avevano preso insieme, che facevano coppia con le sue. _Perché non le aveva buttate via? Perché aveva fatto finta di non vederle, cercando solo una scusa ogni volta?_  
Erwin però non disse nulla, mentre quelle orribili pantofole di spugna con disegnata sopra una giraffa stilizzata gli calzavano ancora perfettamente. Attese che avanzasse oltre, per prendere le proprie, con un procione imbronciato al posto della giraffa.  
Si tolse la giacca, lasciandola appesa sull'attaccapanni. Erwin lo aveva fatto senza che lui se ne accorgesse e la sua camicia stropicciata gli aderiva alla schiena in modo preoccupante, almeno per quel groppo nel petto che sentiva.  
Sapeva cosa stava pensando nell'osservarsi intorno: niente era cambiato. Stesso ambiente spoglio, stessa libreria, stesso divano, stessa cucina e stesso bagno. L'unica cosa diversa erano i libri che affollavano il mobile, che lo riempivano finalmente. Levi era sempre stato un avido lettore ed era stato Erwin a comprargli quella libreria.  
Lasciò che vagasse ancora un po', il silenzio a farla da padrone, per poi interrompere il momento. «Che cosa ci fai qui?»  
Erwin non disse nulla per qualche istante, prima di voltarsi. Gli occhi azzurri, anche a quella distanza, trovarono i suoi grigi, inchiodandoli sul posto: aveva sempre avuto quella prerogativa, sempre. «Non lo so...»  
Levi si lasciò sfuggire una risata amara. _Non lo sapeva? E allora perché era lì? Perché, dopo tutto quel tempo, doveva ancora sentirsi come un adolescente innamorato?_  
Si morse la guancia, deviando lo sguardo; se lo avesse guardato, avrebbe ceduto ed Erwin non si sarebbe neppure dovuto sforzare. «Non sapevo che bevessi. Quando hai cominciato?»  
Lo sentì sussultare e, una parte di sé, si sentì soddisfatta di essere riuscita a stupirlo, a metterlo alle strette o comunque a disagio.  
«Quando ero in Inghilterra.»  
«Mh.» fu l'unica risposta che gli diede Levi, tenendo ancora ostinatamente lo sguardo ovunque, tranne che verso di lui. Era deluso? Forse, ma le persone lo avevano sempre deluso, non avrebbe dovuto essere strano se persino Erwin, una volta diventato un estraneo, faceva lo stesso.  
«Non lo faccio spesso e sempre birra, mai alcolici pesanti.» era una giustificazione? Levi non lo sapeva, ma annuì con un cenno, guardando solo brevemente nella sua direzione, senza commentare.  
«Levi...» la voce di Erwin gli fece deviare lo sguardo, tornando nuovamente sul suo viso, ancora sui suoi occhi azzurri, ancora una volta su quel viso dai tratti più squadrati di quando era stato ragazzino. Lui gli sorrise esitante e Levi sentì il cuore fremere, il petto stringersi; la tentazione di fuggire così forte da fargli mancare il respiro. _Perché vuoi di nuovo ferirmi? Perché voglio essere ferito?_  
Eppure, ancora, si ritrovò vittima consenziente di quello sguardo e di quel desiderio che giaceva in fondo al suo petto. Non importava quanto tempo fosse trascorso, era ancora lì, ad aspettare un suo cenno per tornare nell'unico luogo in cui si era sentito davvero se stesso.  
  
Levi si stringeva a lui, le braccia forti, ma esili, mentre i loro corpi aderivano uno contro l'altro. Baci voraci, al sapore di rum e birra, che si mescolavano nelle loro bocche e sulle loro lingue in lotta. Erwin fremette, mentre con le mani scopriva la schiena dell'altro uomo, scorrendo lungo le sue vertebre, sentendolo mugolare.  
«_Ah!_» fu l'unica reazione plausibile di Levi, una volta staccatosi dai loro baci con uno schiocco. «Erwin... Erwin...» un richiamo sommesso, per poi tirarlo verso di sé, verso la camera da letto che conosceva e che, come tutto il resto, sembrava non essere minimamente cambiata.  
Il letto era ancora a una piazza e mezza, le lenzuola scure, la lampada con la luce tremolante e opaca, arancione.  
Levi si distese con arrendevolezza, cominciando a slacciarsi i pantaloni e i bottoni della camicia. Erwin lo osservò, prima di allungarsi su di lui e posargli una mano sul dorso di una delle sue. Arrivò al suo orecchio, mordicchiandone il loro. Un ansimo soffocato fu la sua ricompensa.  
«Calmo. Voglio spogliarti io...» Levi fremette, inarcandosi appena con la bocca socchiusa e gli occhi appena aperti, già languidi.  
Erwin cominciò dalla camicia, scoprendone il petto glabro e pallido; aveva sempre adorato la tonalità chiara di Levi, simile all'alabastro e dalla consistenza morbida e liscia. Non assomigliava a quella di una ragazza, ma era perfetta. Nessuno, dopo, aveva mai avuto la stessa perfezione.  
Era così facile, ricordare dove gli piacesse, come se il suo corpo fosse un percorso mai dimenticato, un sentiero percorso milioni di volte e in cui era così bello ritornare dopo così tanto tempo. Levi reagiva ancora in modo rumoroso e agitato, col corpo che fremeva e si inarcava a ogni tocco, ogni bacio. Erwin sorrise, tornando al suo orecchio, mentre gli stuzzicava con le dita uno dei capezzoli. «Sta diventando duro, lo senti?» l'unghia che pizzicava il bottoncino rosato. «Potrei mordertelo un po'... ti piaceva, prima.» gli piacevano un sacco di cose, prima, ma Erwin con l'andare del tempo aveva scoperto che molte cose che aveva sperimentato con Levi, in realtà erano perfette solo perché fatte con lui. Magari era lo stesso per Levi? Non avrebbe saputo dirlo, ma l'altro ansimò piano.  
«Va bene se sei tu.» fu l'unica cosa che disse e, in qualche modo, Erwin avvertì pizzicare gli occhi; era così, che si era sempre sentito per tutto il tempo. Inghiottì a vuoto, cercando di calmare l'attimo di commozione, posando le labbra sul capezzolo che prima aveva tormentato per succhiarlo e tirarlo con i denti. «Ah! Sì, sì, così!»  
Fece scivolare le mani fino al suo bacino, tirando via i pantaloni e l'intimo con un solo colpo. Il sesso di Levi che sfregava contro il suo petto. «Sei così bagnato, Levi.» lo prese un po' in giro.  
Levi, per tutta risposta, gli avvolse le gambe attorno. «Perché lo voglio, pezzo di stronzo. Voglio il tuo-» la frase fu troncata dal bacio di Erwin sulla sua bocca, mentre cominciava a masturbarlo con attenzione. Levi tremava di aspettativa e gemeva, il corpo scosso dai brividi e le braccia e le gambe avvolte e strette sulla pelle dell'amante.  
«Sono pronto, sono pronto...» mormorò Levi contro il suo orecchio, anche se Erwin gli stava preparando l'ano con le dita umide di umori. «No, sei stretto... stretto da matti.» lo rimproverò. Levi mugugnò infastidito, lasciando vagare le mani per togliergli il resto dei vestiti che ancora Erwin indossava.  
«E allora prendimi.» lo cercò di provocare Levi, mentre gli baciava il collo e andava a stringergli i glutei sodi. L'altro uomo ansimò appena, le dita che si muovevano dentro a Levi per allargarlo. «Non ancora, riesco a muoverle appena.» fu il suo rimprovero, le due dita che gli ammorbidivano i muscoli e lo lubrificavano un po', il giusto per poterlo penetrare almeno con due e poi con tre dita.  
Quando fu veramente pronto, Erwin non si fece pregare ulteriormente e lo penetrò con un colpo ben assestato; non incontrò resistenza, malgrado fosse abbastanza dotato da poterlo fare, proprio come se Levi, in fondo, fosse _davvero_ ciò che conosceva e aveva sempre ricercato per tutto quel tempo. La perfezione che non aveva mai ritrovato in altri.  
«_Ah, cazzo_. Sei sempre enorme...» fu il borbottio di Levi, stringendosi meglio a lui. Erwin rise, affondando il viso contro l'incavo del collo di quello, annusandolo. «Ma ti piace, no?»  
Levi rise a propria volta, una risata roca e un po' sofferta. «Da matti.»  
Attese ancora qualche istante, Erwin, prima di cominciare a spingersi. Levi quasi subito cominciò ad assecondarlo, le unghie e le gambe strette e ben fissate sul corpo dell'uomo, che lo baciava sul collo e sulla guancia.  
«Oh, sì. Sì, sì!» esclamò Levi, la voce forse un po' troppo alta rispetto a prima. «Prendimi fino in fondo...!» Erwin soffocò l'imbarazzo nell'eccitazione che provava, mentre accarezzava la pelle alabastrina e aumentava il ritmo e la profondità. Lo colpiva con spinte ben assestate, la prostata che probabilmente faceva meraviglie a Levi a giudicare dal continuo gemere e gridare e incoraggiarlo ad aumentare ancora e ancora.  
«Dentro... dentro, vieni... vieni-» se l'era aspettato? Probabilmente no, anche perché raramente Levi lasciava che la razionalità e la sua ossessione per la pulizia lo inducesse a qualcosa di così fuori dall'ordinario, ma Erwin lo assecondò, lasciandosi all'orgasmo mentre Levi gemeva ancora, seppure il suo orgasmo si fosse già concluso.  
  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, Levi aveva gli occhi chiusi e respirava affannosamente; le mani ancorate alle sue spalle, mentre le gambe lasciate mollemente tra le lenzuola, ai lati del suo corpo, che era addossato a quello dell'altro. Erwin inspirò l'odore di Levi, desiderando immensamente di ritornare al passato, quando erano ancora loro, quando non era tutto perso.  
«Erwin...?»  
Sollevò lo sguardo, specchiandosi negli occhi grigi di quello, che lo guardava, l'espressione così familiare, da fargli venire un groppo in gola. «Sì?»  
«Voglio farmi una doccia.» avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, ma la cosa lo fece sorridere, mentre si scostava da sopra di lui, in modo da liberarlo dalla sua presenza; quello si mise seduto, prima di rivolgersi nuovamente a Erwin. «Facciamola insieme.»  
E, per quanto stupido, il pizzicore agli occhi tornò, con la consapevolezza di molte più cose che avrebbe voluto non ricordare e che pensava di aver rimosso da dentro di sé. Ma forse non era un male, forse poteva essere un nuovo inizio, qualcosa per cui valesse la pena, ricominciare ancora una volta.


End file.
